


A Blanket Burrito

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Making a Tony Stark Burrito.For 2018 Cap-IM Community Gift Prompts: Steve wraps up Tony with a blanket like burrito.





	A Blanket Burrito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cap+iron+man+community).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's too sketchy and super silly but I couldn't help myself from drawing this prompt.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
